A urethane foam molded product is used as a sound absorbing material or a vibration absorbing material in various fields such as automobile and electronic equipment. The urethane foam molded product has a large number of cells (bubbles) therein. Therefore, a usual urethane foam molded product has a small thermal conductivity and poor heat dissipation. Accordingly when such a urethane foam molded product is arranged around an engine, a motor, and the like accompanied by heat generation, heat is accumulated in the urethane foam molded product, which may disadvantageously cause an elevation of the temperature. For solving such an issue, for example, Patent Documents 1 and 2 disclose urethane foam molded products of which heat dissipation is enhanced by blending magnetic particles in a polyurethane foam.